


Dance With Me

by Lightybug



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seriously just cute fluff everywhere, miniscule amount of seigou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightybug/pseuds/Lightybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when they were children with Makoto wanting to teach Haru how to dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“Ack! No, no, Haru-chan! Not that way!”

“Haru! My foot!”

“Ow, Haru! That hurts!”

“You’re doing it wrong, Makoto.”

“Eh? I’m the one teaching Haru!”

“But you’re doing it _wrong_.”

“No! This is how they did it at Obasan’s wedding! Let me show you, Haru!”

A sigh.

“Alright.”

“Here, hold my hand, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly, lowering his voice when he realized how much it had risen. Haru nodded, slipping his hand into Makoto’s and allowing Makoto to raise it slightly, clasping their hands together.

Makoto’s parents thought it was endearing to say the least. They had only gotten back from a family wedding the day before and they were still unpacking bags, but seven-year-old Makoto had simply _insisted_ that Haru come over so he could teach him how to dance like at how he had seen at the wedding.

When Makoto had excitedly told Haru about the occasion weeks before, the blue-eyed boy had perked up whenever Makoto mentioned dancing.

“I wonder if you can dance in water.”

“In water? What kind of thought is that?” Makoto had chided teasingly, giggling behind his hand, “Do you even know how to dance _not_ in water, Haru-chan?”

“No,” the black-haired boy admitted, turning his sulky gaze to the side.

“That’s okay, Haru! When I get back, I’ll teach you okay? It won’t be that hard! And then when we go to the swim club, we can try in water!” Haru had looked more than happy at that suggestion and eagerly nodded, his eyes wide and bright.

‘Let’s try again, okay Haru?” Makoto asked, smiling down at Haru. He had hit another growth spurt just when Haru had been catching up and was about five centimeters taller than the other boy now.

“I don’t want to be in the woman’s position,” Haru grumbled, pouting.

“When you get taller than me you can be the leader,” Makoto smiled and Haru nodded determinedly. Makoto slipped an arm awkwardly around Haru’s waist, pulling him a little closer so that their bare toes were touching on the wood floor.

“Okay so... You just start like this... 1, 2, 3...”

* * *

“I want to lead, Makoto.”

“But Haru, I’m still taller than you.”

“Doesn’t matter. I want to lead.”

“Okay, Haru,” Makoto smiled, “You can stand on my feet then. But be gentle!”

It was definitely déjà vu to be doing this again seven years later, but _Haru_ had absolutely insisted this time. They were graduating middle school and a dance was being held after the promotion ceremony. Haru adamantly told Makoto that he really needed to learn how to dance this time.

“You messed it up last time. Do you remember?” Haru mumbled as he moved forward to place his bare feet lightly on top of Makoto’s.

“Yes,” Makoto chuckled, squeezing Haru’s hand for balance.

“You _cried_ , Makoto.” Makoto laughed again, turning his shining green eyes to eye level with Haru’s.

“Yeah, I suppose I did. I really wanted to teach Haru-chan how to dance though,” he said, smiling his traditional sweet smile. Haru moved his gaze down to Makoto’s feet, his blue orbs laced with pure determination.

“Follow me, Makoto,” he said, his tone firm.

They were in Haru’s bedroom this time. Makoto’s parents had taken Ren and Ran out for the day and Makoto had been at Haru’s since early in the morning. Haru had suggested after lunch that they learn how to dance. Makoto had no choice but to agree. He had grown accustomed to recognizing the adamant look on Haru’s face when the black-haired teen wanted something.

Their movements were clumsy. That was no understatement. Haru was trying to maneuver them around the room and find the right distant between their bodies while, at the same time, trying not to put too much pressure on Makoto’s feet. Makoto was following along with his lead, flustered and occasionally squeezing Haru’s hand tightly out of fear of stumbling and falling. Haru tried to hold him close, but not too close; tightly, but not too tight to make it awkward. He felt that his cheeks were flushed lightly, both from the close proximity to Makoto and the exertion of holding them in the difficult, up-right position.

“Haru!” Makoto’s cry brought him out of his determined stupor. Makoto wobbled on his heels. Haru had been leaning forward too much. He was falling back.

In a fluid motion, Haru spun them around, pressed flush to Makoto as he turn them to the side, effectively landing them on Haru’s bed.

“Oof!” Makoto gasped when he hit the bed, his body flopping on top of Haru’s. Haru let out a grunt of discomfort at the initial flop of Makoto on his chest, but relaxed into the bed after. One hand was still holding Makoto’s, the other still wrapped around Makoto’s waist.

“I-I’m sorry, Haru!” Makoto gasped, lifting himself up slightly to look down at Haru, his eyes wide, “Your not hurt are you? I lost my balance. I’m sorry,” he said quickly, flustered and worried.

“Relax. I’m fine,” Haru said, his face calm. Makoto sighed, moving to get up off of Haru, but the dark-haired teen held him in place.

“Ha-Haru?”

“Stay like this,” Haru murmured, closing his eyes. Feeling heat radiate from Makoto’s hand clutching his own a bit too tight, heat form his arm wrapped around the taller boy’s waist, heat from Makoto being pressed again him, legs awkwardly intertwined, “It’s warm.”

A funny look came over Makoto’s face before he smiled softly down at Haru’s closed eyes and serene expression. Haru had a tendency to get tired quickly.

“Why couldn’t we have just made another wall for middle school?”

“I don’t know, Haru,” Makoto laughed, “Something tells me that would’ve been easier. And Haru would like that more, wouldn’t he?”

“Not necessarily,” Haru hummed, opening his eyes slightly, “I like dancing with Makoto.”

* * *

“Onii-chan! Haru-chan!”

The door opened quickly and twin footfalls sounded as Ren and Ran dashed into the room, Ran running forward to wrap her arms around Makoto’s waist while Ren dove for Haru’s legs.

“Hey! Careful!” Makoto chided when Ren’s attack on Haru’s legs made the other teen stumbled slightly.

“Onii-chan! Onii-chan!” Ran cried happily, tightening her arms around Makoto’s waist in a tight hug, “Mommy said you know how to dance! Show us, Onii-chan! Please?” Makoto couldn’t help but to laugh at the disgruntled look on Haru’s face at the suggestion as he pried Ren off of his legs.

They had been getting ready to turn in for the night. Gou had an extra difficult training regimen for that afternoon so the feeling of just wanting to sleep was mutual between them. The next day was Saturday after all, and the prospect of spending all weekend together was highly anticipated.

“Makoto’s a terrible dancer,” Haru said bluntly.

“Hey! Haru! I am not!” Makoto protested, his eyebrows turning up in a mock hurt look. They hadn’t even attempting to try to learn to dance again after the failure when they were fourteen.

The past three years had been filled with too much other excitement: high school, the swim club, and the part where some how, on an unspoken level, ‘friendship’ naturally evolved to more.

Kisses ranging from shy pecks in public to heated exchanges in private when Makoto’s parents were out of town and the twins were asleep. Touches ranged from hand holding to hugs to cuddling under the blankets on cool nights. It was simple and close and there was no need to even discuss what their relationship had become.

“Please show us, Onii-chan? Haru-chan?” Ren begged, his light brown eyes staring up at Haru with a pleading look. Haru’s eyes met Makoto’s and he sighed, nodding through his tiredness. Makoto had that endearing look on his face. How could Haru say no?

“Sorry, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly, his lips brushing Haru’s ear, “You can’t stand on my feet this time.” Haru shuddered softly at the soft sound of Makoto’s voice brushing over his ear. He looked up, meeting Makoto’s bright eyes. He smiled.

Some how, it _wasn’t_ a catastrophic failure.

Some how, they moved in sync, Makoto’s arms encircling Haru side and settling on his lower back, his other hand held, fingers intertwined, in Haru’s. They still had no idea what they were doing, but it felt better than before. It felt more natural and calmer. They could be pressed together with no awkwardness or shyness. There was no determination in Haru’s eyes this time, and no fear of falling in Makoto’s.

Everything was quiet as Makoto took the first step.

And Haru followed easily, his feet sometimes brushing against Makoto’s, but not stepping on him like ten years prior. The twin’s eyes were wide, following each and every movement like they were being shown the secret of the universe.

Their movements were nothing special really. They weren’t anything fancy like the dancers on television did. There was no twirling, to spinning or dipping. Just calm and quiet, the other sounds of bare feet as they brushed wooden floor.

Haru’s eyes were connected with Makoto’s the whole time, as if he was mesmerized by the soft smile gracing Makoto’s lips.

“Wow,” Ren breathed into the silence when the pair got too lethargic to move anymore, opting for just standing in place, still holding the embrace of the dance.

“Onii-chan really loves Haru-chan, doesn’t he?” Ran’s asked, her voice the second sound to break the tranquil air of the room.

Makoto didn’t get flustered as he did when he first told Haru he loved him, or the dozen times after that. He merely kept his eyes locked with Haru’s, his smile widening slightly.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “Onii-chan loves Haru-chan a lot.” Haru’s felt a light blush cover his cheeks and he broke the eye contact, looking away in a pout that Makoto could only categorize as cute.

“Alright you two,” Makoto said, pulling away from Haru with one last squeeze of the other’s hand, “Let’s get to bed now, alright? Onii-chan and Haru-chan are tired.” He moved to press a hand to each of their backs, ushering them out of the room.

Haru listened to Ran’s giggles and Ren’s laughter as Makoto shepherded the twins from the room. He smiled to himself as he slid under the blankets in Makoto’s bed to wait for the taller teen to come back.

The dip in the bed next to him and the shuffling of blankets alerted an already half-asleep Haru to Makoto’s presence joining him.

“Sorry about the wait, Haru,” Makoto said softly into the darkened room. Haru felt familiar strong arms encircle his waist, pulling him close against Makoto’s chest. Makoto nuzzled the top of his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss to his still damp hair.

“I love Makoto a lot too,” Haru said quietly, his lips brushing Makoto’s neck from where he was held close. He had wanted to say it earlier, but not in front of the twins.

“I know, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly.

* * *

“Dance with me, Haru.”

The function hall was nearly cleared out after the wedding party. Gou and Seijuuro’s wedding party that is. The ceremony had been short, but the party had gone through the night with much food and drink and music and laughter.

It was late. Haru’s feet hurt from standing so long. Makoto’s face hurt from smiling so much. They both were exhausted, as were all the other guests who, for the most part, were already gone. 

But Makoto had waited until the end for this moment. The lights over the dance floor, which was slightly littered with trash, were low and dim. He wanted to see how it would feel. To hold Haru and sway with Haru in an open space, with the lighting right for the mood.

“Tired,” Haru responded, and Makoto knew he was.

“Please, Haru? Please dance with me,” Makoto said softly, holding out his hand. Haru sighed softly, but he moved forward nonetheless, slipping his hand into Makoto’s.

They were twenty-five. It had been eighteen years since Makoto had first tried to show Haru how to dance. Makoto smiled at the memory as he pulled Haru close. He didn’t bother taking any sort of proper hold on him, opting for wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist while the shorter boy loosely slung his arms around Makoto’s neck, staring up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

“There’s no music.”

“When have we ever done this with music, Haru-chan,” Makoto stated more than asked, laughing softly. Haru shrugged and moved to rest his hand on Makoto’s chest under his chin. He sighed softly, contentedly.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them bothered to time it. Time didn’t exist in that moment. There was no rush to leave, to immediate need to get home. Seconds, minutes, several minutes passed. Haru’s eyes were closed in a lulled, half-sleep state against Makoto’s chest. Makoto’s chin rested lightly on top of Haru’s head, his eyes also closed, his lips turned up in a gentle smile.

“So at our wedding, will there be no music?”

“We’ll see about that.” 

> _Come and dance with me_
> 
> _Pretty_
> 
> _Sweet_
> 
> _Fool._

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep writing fluff ahh <3
> 
> This was inspired slightly by a cute little idea made in a head canon post by http://lovivargas.tumblr.com and i thought it was so adorable iI wrote this fic around it oops
> 
> Title and lyrics at the end from one of my favorite songs of all time, Dance With Me by Ra Ra Riot. Seriously, it's a great listen. 
> 
> As always thank so much for reading and/or commenting!


End file.
